Art of Seduction
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When Viktor asked for it, he'll get enough that he cant even contain himself (NOTE: This is a Genderbend, it's an experemnt, please dont hate me, though I wrote some Yaoi on my AO3 account and Watty )
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Art of Seduction

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice

Status: Complete

Note: Genderbend

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

A/N: Sorry if I made this a genderbend, I'm just experimenting, so I hope you won't hate me *Bows* and Yuri-chan is a girl here

It was a usual day for the coach and his charge where they practice on their home base rink, where many Japanese reporter came to see them in practice for the last week before flying to china for Yuri's first victory, "Good job Yuri, but you need is to seduce me more" as he hugged her from behind, many flashes of camera came to their way.

Yuri jolted on his usual behavior, "EEP!"

"You should get used to all my touches Yuri, since it's your fault you made me fall for you after you copied my program" no one saw Viktor kissed her neck.

"I-I'll do my best" she harshly closed her eyes.

"Alright practice's over" he said happily, shall we go home and have some lunch?" taking her hand and skated off the rink.

"After lunch can I go to Minako-sansei?"

"Sure, sweety, I'll be with your cousin then?" Viktor replied.

"Oh… okay…"

Later that afternoon Yuri changed to her practice tights, "Minako-sensei, can you teach me how to be seductive?" after that statement Minako burst.

"Finally you have the guts to seduce your coach! KYAAAA!"

"Uh… well he said I need it so that I could improve" she said shyly.

"I don't care, so here's the thing!" and Minako started to teach her everything she knows.

The next day, Viktor came in the Ice Castle full of media, and started to crowed him asking questions, "Viktor-san, where's Yuri-can, aren't you both doing the morning jog?" one lady reporter asked.

"Well, we are but since she asked me to head here first while she accompany her cousin on his rehab jogging, they got a new route since she's building up her stamina" he said.

"Good morning, Vicchan~" said by Yuuko.

"Morning! Where are the thee mischievous kids?" he asked, they're with their dad right now" she replied.

"We can see that Yuri-chan is doing great in practice, can we expect more from her? Asked by Hisashi.

"Well, she has more potential than we expect so there are more expected improvements to come" he said when Yuri came in wearing her very short track shorts and tight training bras, her cleavage are coming some male reporters almost drooled on her perfect figure.

Flipping her long hair passing Viktor as she brought along her huge back pack, "And that's major improvement!" Viktor exclaimed following her.

"Hold it you hormonal Russian!" pulled by a huge guy on his back collar making him step back, "I'm going back to Scotland. Coz, I aint babysitting anytime soon!"

"I'm just gonna help her change- I mean stretch…" he said honestly.

"You might be my bestfriend but I don't trust you around my cuz, man" the media got that funny exchange.

"I promise I'll do nothing, cross my heart" he said as he made the I promise sign.

"Fine, but I swear man I'll attach you this body collar and make you pull this weight around town, understand?"

"Yeah, sure-sure, by the way you look like my dog Maccachin with his collar" he snorted.

"That's it! I'm changing this to a waist band you're the eighteenth person who told me I look like a dog" slamming the collar down.

"A waist band? Then you'll look like a monkey then?" Viktor left.

"I'm gonna kill that guy very soon enough" the big guy sighed and followed.

While both in practice Viktor is very pleased on Yuri's eye contact and her sweet movements, the only thing that's stopping Viktor from jumping on her is her cousin staring holding two heavy dumbbells.

After Yuri nailed his free program that Viktor choreographed and made her difficult combination jumps, Viktor held her tight on her hips, looking at his back Hiro wasn't around.

Whispering on her ear, "I must say, your finally following what I say, and I like it" Yuri had to stifle her jolt as Viktor bit her lower ear, blocking the view of the media they didn't notice it, but sadly they noticed when Yuri kissed Viktor.

After that move Viktor smirked, "I like this" and he started to coach Yuri again and watched her every move.

Later that lunch time both stayed at the inn Yuri tried to flirt back to Viktor which to his liking, few exchange of touching when it was time for Yuri to head in Minako's dance studio.

Yuri was then practiced by Minako on her sexy poses for her other performance, Viktor tried to distract himself not to jump on her, Minako was amused and proud of Yuri, she even commented that she has a natural talent when it comes to seducing a man like Viktor.

After Viktor excused himself in a hurry Minako giggled, "Drive him to the edge, Yuri"

"Well, he asked for it" she replied.

Few days have passed it was two days before Yuri and his coach heads to China, many more media came to the Ice Castle to ask Viktor when Yuri came in with even more sexy work out clothes passing by Viktor who's being asked again when he saw his bestfriend, "Hiro, I'm breaking my promise, I can't take this anymore!" he declared confusing the Hockey player.

"Huh?"

"Give me that?!" and he took the body strap and strapped it on him, as he started to struggle pulling the weights.

"What with Viktor?" asked Hisashi.

"He promised not to get romantically and well, bedroom involve my cousin or else I'll make him pull that heavy equipment of mine around town" Minako started to burst at the back.

"Well, he asked for it and Yuri came to me so… it's his fault" Minako added.

"Looks like I'm not gonna retire on my hockey career, I'm going back to Scotland" he sighed and put on his beats headphones and walked to the locker room.

Everyone was dumb folded of that information and started a commotion.

Later that evening after dinner, "Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, I'm sorry if I can't help myself to jump on your daughter" he suddenly said making poor Hiro spit out his drink.

Viktor followed Yuri on her room.

"Hiro-kun, don't ruin it, were finally gonna have a cute grandchild" said by Yuri's dad making him look in horror.

As Viktor suddenly open Yuri's room, "Now my sweet Yuri, you're all mine~" and he attacked Yuri by starting to kiss her.

Yuri thought of all Minako told her, "Be the boss of him, even on bedroom fun" it ringed to her mind.

Turning their position, Yuri started to take Viktor's shirt and started to sloppily kiss his chest and neck, Viktor loved the new Yuri, "Where'd you learn all this?"

"Hmm… I observed where you liked to be touched actually" she thought as she started to touched the usual places that makes Viktor heavily sigh in content.

Viktor started to take Yuri's top off leaving her bra on, and took Yuri's hand on his crotch, "I like to be touched here to, thank you"

She started to massage the bulge up and down while Viktor grabbed her buttocks that he had dreamed of touching and groping.

Viktor removed her bra and started to massage her breast, "Hmm… D-cup" as he sucked on nipple.

"Hmmmn" Yuri moaned as Viktor played with the other.

Yuri now pulled off his jeans and started to play with his balls, Viktor excitedly took off her mini shorts and massaged his remaining lingerie, impatiently Viktor also took it in one swift as he changed their position, now he's on top of her, giving her the hungry look he touched her wet entrance and sank under the comforted and started to lick her opening Yuri pushed his head even more, "Ahh… feels so good" as Viktor started to thrust his tongue un her while his other hand played with her clit.

He then inserted one finger after another, thrusting it and out, "Ahh~ more please, harder! Faster!" she demanded and Viktor complied.

"I'm about… AAAHHH!" she cried as she sprayed Viktor with her juice, "I love this kind of Yuri, please show me how sexy you are" he demanded as Yuri made him sit, Yuri climbed on top of him and started to push her butt in his dace while she stoked his shaft making him feel good, Yuri looked like she's a stripper as she goes up and down grinding her behind on a pole but instead it was Viktor's toned chest.

"Hmmmn" Yuri put Viktor's long shaft in her mouth and started to suck him Viktor loved the hot feeling but gave as he sucked him Viktor continued to finger and lick her but after Viktor came he was surprised when Yuri still sucked him dry and swallowed.

He wondered where Yuri picked up all this since she was very shy and innocent, "Minako told me and taught me some tricks" he suddenly said as she turned and positioned herself.

"I'm sorry to impregnate you Yuri, but I can't take it anymore" Viktor changed position again and positioned himself and pointed his dick on her entrance.

"I'm on pills" she said.

"Since when? And who told you to do that?" Viktor surprised.

"Minako-san remember? She told me this would happen so I better prepare, besides we're gonna with the Grand Prix" she purred making Viktor even hard after telling him she wanted to be a winner together with him.

"Well then, Itadakimasu~" and her entered her in one push, a small drip of blood came, "Tell me when to move or hurt alright, sorry if I can't stop" Viktor kissed her while Yuri stifled the pain.

"Please, move" Yuri purred and Viktor moved slowly, feeling less pain Viktor started to move a bit faster.

"AHHH! Harder!" she asked and Viktor liked her demands as he complied, sweaty and sticky bodies started to play, Viktor changed their position and banged her from behind, "Shall we try having this fun with some toys next time?" Viktor inquired while Yuri just agreed because if she don't Viktor will stop, "Ahh, yes…"

"Hmm… great then" and started to bang her again and again, this time Yuri who's not feeling any pain thought what Minako said so she dominated him bay sitting on him and started to bounce up and down, Viktor who sat up and hugged her helped her Yuri played with his hair.

Viktor this time pulled Yuri at the edge of the bed and started to do her there, putting her legs on each side of his shoulder legs spread wide open, "Hmmmnn ahhahhahh!"

After some few rounds, Yuri struggled to stand and took her phone from the table and checked some messages but suddenly Viktor wasn't finished he made her face him and carried her Yuri wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs were wrapped on his waist, to her surprise Viktor entered her again and pushed her to the wall and started to do her there.

Little did Viktor know that his back was already abused by Yuri's nails but he never minded them because he loved Yuri's affection.

After they finished, Yuri is now slumped to her pillow while Viktor is on her back looking at her phone ash she scroll some few posts on Instagram.

"I like that dress on you" Viktor complimented as he saw Yuri's old post.

"I thought you don't like it you've been avoiding me that time" she pouted.

"What? You thought that? I was avoiding because at any moment I might jump on you"

"So I got you hard huh?" she giggled.

"Ohh… you like that huh?" and Viktor started to tickle her.

"Let's get a little rest in a few hours it practice time again" she sighed.

"Wait" Viktor took his phone and snapped a picture, "I'll make this my screen saver" kissing her.

Yuri blushed, "I missed that typical blush too you know" kissing her nose.

It was the day of the competition in China, "Viktor, what the hell is this?" asked by Hiro.

"A suit"

"And this?" pointing on his neck.

"A bow tie"

"Why you do this?!" the big guy protested.

"Listen buddy, you gotta look nice for your cousin, alright?"

The media covering them laughed, Yuri came in wearing her jacket and skirt, many male reports tend to ask her so many questions, funny how her male acquaintance came to her then Viktor placed a piece of paper on her back with words, "Property of Viktor Nikiforov" as he then excused himself taking his bestfriend with him.

Extra:

The next day after Yuri and Viktor finally broke their coach and student relationship, "What happened to those two?" asked by Takeshi Nishigoya together with Hisashi, the other media men still covering them.

"I just don't want to talk about it" replied by the hockey player.

"Eh?" Hisashi wondered.

"Did they?" Takeshi shocked.

"Ohh, finally!" said Yuuko.

"That couple is gonna ruin my innocence and mentality" groaned by Hiro making the other reporters trample him squeezing many more information after the 'couple' comment.

~END~

A/N: Please don't hate me~


	2. Chapter 2

In Control; (Sequel of Art of Seduction)

Grand Prix Finals on women's single, Yuri Katsuki Stretching and wobbling her hips on the back stage, Japanese media covering her while her coach slash public boyfriend Viktor, Yuri may look calm, collected and confident since she had topped the Short Program, but deep inside she was breaking and having a nervous breakdown and Viktor can feel it.

"Yuri come with me for a bit" Viktor pulled her with him and brought her to the parking lot, heading in their rented car since they will be staying in Barcelona for quite a while for Hiro's championship game.

Pulling Yuri with him, he quickly removed her costume and ravaged her hidden parts, he started to kiss her bosoms, "Hmmmn…" Yuri didn't mind since she liked their usual private and pleasuring moments, Viktor knows how to boost Yuri's confidence since he discovered it when they have rough or slow sex, but this time they need to do a quickie since Yuri's the last performer of the evening.

Yuri loved how Viktor kissed sucked and liked her but it wasn't enough, pushing Viktor to sit on the back seat, he straddled him and in one swift movement slid Viktor's shaft roughly entering her, "UUUHHHHGHHHMMMFF!" Viktor muffled her voice as he roughly kissed her and inserted his tongue both battled with dominance, Yuri bounced on Viktor's lap pant's down so that it wouldn't be stain, and Yuri's under wear was down on her ankle.

"Ahh! Ahh! T-this –is –a ne-new achievement?" Yuri smirked as her face flustered and blowing hot breath on Viktor's face while the other have the same expression.

Thank goodness no one noticed that the car was bouncing with their rough quick handling.

"Do you mean public sex, or in the car?" Viktor rocked his hips helping her, "I'm about to cum Yuri" Viktor kissed Yuri again.

"B-Both… Uhnn… Harder Viktor!" she whispered messing with Viktor's hair, "HHHHHNGGG!" Yuri came first.

"Uhhh.." Viktor panted as he poured all load, giving some few more thrust as he followed her both panted, hearing some cheers above, they didn't mind since they busied themselves cleaning up, Viktor happily wiped his girl friend's entrance as he made her spread her legs and wiped his load, Yuri moaned as he gave it a kiss, for the past month both had some extreme and fun sex life, but for the convenience of the Katsuki family and Poor Hiro's rants they decided to get their own flat and enjoyed every evening alone.

As they finished, Viktor straightened his clothes, thank goodness it wasn't that bad since they done something like this, except on the car part.

"Shall we do it next time in the car, it seemed fun" Viktor winked as Yuri put on her lip gloss again.

"I prefer our bed though" she snorted and Viktor was happy her confidence was back again, also he likes it when his girl friend fells to be in control, it calms her down.

"After they were done, they headed back up, Mila is about to finish her Free Program when The Japanese media that the student and Coach were even more close and have some weird smile they plastered.

"I'm not gonna ask where you two had been…" and the suit clad Hockey player left the scene.

And when the announcer had called her name she felt confident pulling her boyfriend's tie and Viktor gave her a long kiss which resulted to more cheers, since she took control of the living legend's interest and love and so as their relationship, she know she can handle the crowd too.

~END~


End file.
